


Scarlet

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve just wants Billy to feed off him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Rocky for looking this over. It's my first Harringrove fic!

****

_ Scarlet  _ nightclub had been on Steve's list of places to hit up once he turned twenty-one. For the longest time, he had seen his mother  **and** father go in, spend a few hours and come back out looking sated. It had done wonders for their marriage. The fact that they allowed vamps to feed off of them together kept their marriage strong. 

A club that allowed vampires to feed without the consequence of getting a piece of wood through the heart. 

And Steve had been interested. 

At night, he watched the various vampires that went in after leaving the arcade. Most of them were ancients, turned thousands of years ago and had seen the birth of their nation. Some had recently just been turned and couldn't figure out how to hunt on their own. 

A few of the vamps had caught Steve's eye. A nice woman with long red hair. She constantly wore a chain around her neck that had a leash attached to it. A human held the key to it and he wondered what she would be like biting into him. She wasn't high on the list, and he wouldn't be sad if she wasn't available. 

Another had been a man, no taller than himself, and despite the 1980s almost being over and the style fading, he still wore a mullet that actually looked good on him. 

His jeans were always too tight. His shirt constantly stayed opened and a cigarette hung from his mouth. Bright red eyes flashed in the darkness with a glint of light bouncing off his fangs. 

To Steve, he had never seen anyone more gorgeous than that vamp. 

And really, he wanted him to be his first. 

Steve dressed his best, something that would lure the man to him without looking at anyone else. His hair was done up, puffed out and ready to get messed up. He told his roommate not to wait up and found himself heading to the club by nine that night. Excitement in his bones. 

He was ready for this. 

                                         +

The bouncer didn't say much. He sniffed Steve, making sure that he was human and in good health before he allowed him into the club. 

Inside had been nothing but red and black, low light and music that soothed once you entered. Most of the patrons were dancing while others sat in booths, blissed out as they were being fed on. Steve looked around, trying to find the one that he came here for and was a little disappointed when he already found him with a girl that Steve remembered from high school. 

Stacy or Julie or something. He didn't exactly remember but from the way that the vamp was feeding on her, he wouldn't need anyone else for the night and that's the reason he came here. 

He wanted him. 

Steve resigned to sit at the bar and waited to get served. The bartender smiled at him with fangs extended and offered a bit of his blood in the drink, to give him an experience he would never forget. 

Steve shrugged and told him maybe another night. Right now he was too disappointed to try anything exciting. 

"Someone's sad." A sickly sweet voice was next to him. Steve looked over and saw a male sitting next to him. Another vampire. Not the one he wanted but one that had kind eyes. He smiled graciously at Steve. "You shouldn't be sad." 

Steve shrugged. "Just… thought my night would go different but it didn't. Not even sure I wanna stay here any longer." 

The male frowned. "Maybe I can help? I haven't eaten tonight. No one here is quite my taste. But you? You're utterly  _ delicious.  _ Let's head back to a private room. Try something new?" 

Steve took one final glance at the vampire that he wanted and for a second he thought that the man was looking at him. Those red eyes had something in them that made Steve's stomach flip. 

He shook it off and followed the vampire. 

"I'm Elias by the way. I'm gonna treat you so good my dear boy." 

Steve smiled, he felt the man's hand go around his waist and pulled him close. "Steve." 

"Steve? What a lovely name for a lovely person. So strong. Beautiful." 

Steve nodded. They walked down various hallways until they came upon a room. 

"I'm very into something a little out there, BDSM. I'm sure you've heard of it?" 

Steve swallowed hard. He had, in fact, and it wasn't something he was sure that he would be into.

"Yes. But--" 

"Good then! You'll enjoy it." 

Steve stopped in his tracks. "No. No thank you. I'm sorry this is a mistake." 

Elias gripped Steve's arm. "Come on now. Don't be such a spoilsport. It's  _ fun."  _

He wouldn't let up, not until Steve felt the hand being ripped from him and a scream that filled the hallway. 

The vampire that he wanted was standing there. He held the arm of Elias, while Elias had run off. 

"You alright?" 

                                         +

His name was Billy. 

He had been turned in the 40s and the 80s, well, he connected with the 80s more than anything. He wouldn't change that. 

He gave Steve some of his blood to calm him down. 

"He didn't hurt you did he?" 

Steve shook his head. "No. No..um thank you. Everything was fine until, BDSM is something I'm not that into and I just--" 

"Hey, calm down, alright? I ain't gonna try anything you don't want. Though I'm sure you don't want anything happening tonight after that."

"No! I mean, the only reason I came here tonight was to have you feed off of me but after I saw you already with someone I was just gonna leave." 

Billy stood in front of Steve. "And do you still want that? I mean I can still allow you to feed off of me. Or you can come back another day and I'll make sure that you get first in line." 

"Or…" Steve stood dropped to his knees in front of Billy. "Can I, can suck you off?" 

Billy ran a hand through Steve's hair. 

"No. You went through something tonight. That ain't a good idea. Come back some other time and then we can do something after I feed, but tonight, it might be good that you head on home and rest. Okay?" 

Steve was a little disappointed but understood where Billy was coming from. 

"Okay. I'll be back. I promise. I really, really like you, you know." 

Billy grinned and started walking with Steve towards the door. "Yeah. I've noticed you watching me. Let's get you home." 

                                             +

Steve didn't come back for a week. When he did Billy was waiting for him in a private room. 

Billy sat him on the bed, kissed at his neck before sinking his fangs into Steve's neck. The sensation sent waves over his body, lust filled his body as Billy pulled back and watched Steve. 

"How you doing?" Billy ran a hand down Steve's stomach, reaching his dick. He gave it a light squeeze through Steve's jeans. 

"Wanna, wanna fuck. Please?" 

"Mmm. I can feel that. Okay. Get further up on the bed, take your pants off and spread those legs for me." 

Steve followed quickly, he didn't take long to get naked as Billy did the same and crawled up the bed. They kissed softly; Billy's cock slid against Steve's. 

Steve let out a soft moan.

"Fuck!" 

Billy ran the backside of his left hand along the side of Steve's neck, towards the mark on his neck.  

Billy looked down at Steve, and Steve wondered just how much he had wanted this when he saw Billy that night for the first time.  

“I love you so much." Steve quickly gasped. He didn't mean to. He barely knew this man from Adam and Eve but goodness. He did. Billy moved in and out, moving his hips and thrusting into Steve. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Steve shouted.  He pushed his hips up against Billy's cock, "go deeper.  _ Please _ ." 

“Whatever you need. I'll give it to you." 

“Fuck, please go deeper, I want to feel you in me for days. And quicker… Goodness, I'm gonna...,” Steve whispered, his voice is quiet.

“Come. Come for me. I know you want to. I can sense it." 

Steve moved his hand to his cock, jerking himself off with the same intensity as Billy's thrusts. 

“Fuck. I'm gonna come too." 

Steve moaned. "Come please. Fill me up with your come.”

Billy sped up until Steve came with a shout.

He quickly pulled out of him, he ripped the condom off and angled his cock.

He pushed into Steve, letting his come spill inside of him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Billy softened and pulled out of Steve. 

"You said you loved me. You barely know me." 

Steve looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." 

Steve felt cool hands run through his hair. 

"It's alright. I wanna get to know you. You're interesting. And I'm interested." 


	2. Chapter 2

The  _ daddy  _ part had been an accident. Honest to goodness, he didn't mean to call Billy that the second that his lover came inside of him. They had been in the throes, Billy had fed, Steve was in bliss and before long Billy had Steve on his back as he fucked into him. It had been almost a year since they officially hooked up, a year since Steve had moved in and a year since Billy had claimed Steve as his. 

 

Billy ran a hand through Steve's hair, comforting him, whispering sweet nothings in his hair before he bit down into Steve's neck again and then, just as he came, Steve whispered the words. His thighs clenched around Billy's waist. He ignored the cold sensation that ran over him. He ignored the sharp intake, the  _ gasp  _ that Billy let out. 

 

_ Daddy _ had been a word that Steve never thought he would say to one of his partners. 

 

Billy let up, he pulled out of Steve and sat back on his legs. His red eyes bore into Steve's and he licked the remaining traces of blood off his fangs. 

 

"What did you just say?" Billy questioned. Steve was sure that he was turning a shade of red. He didn't know where that came from but he just hoped that he didn't scare Billy off. 

 

"Nothing. Baby come on. It was nothing. I just--- you felt amazing you know that? Once I still get passed that cold dick of yours. You're fantastic. That's what I was saying." 

 

Billy quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what Steve was saying was actually true but he must humped his shoulders and slid off the bed. Steve sighed and tossed his head back against the satin pillows. 

 

"You hungry?" Billy shouted from the kitchen. "There's some of that Lasagna that I made here and it really should get eaten." 

 

"Uh. Yeah! Yeah. I'll eat some of that." 

 

"Want a beer?" 

 

Steve shouted back again and once he heard the microwave going he closed his eyes. He can't believe that he actually said that. Said those words to Billy and fuck! What was Billy really thinking? Did he think it was weird? Would he hate it so much that he would decide that Steve wasn't worth it anymore and leave him?

 

Steve groaned and placed a pillow over his face. 

 

He hoped like hell that he didn't. 

 

Billy returned with an ice cold can of beer in his hand and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved the pillow and handed the can to Steve. 

 

"We should talk about that though." 

 

Steve groaned. "Do we have to?" 

 

Billy nodded. "Yeah. We do." 

 


End file.
